Pietà van Michelangelo
miniatuur|rechts|275px|Michelangelo Buonarotti, Pietà, 1499, Sint Pieter, Rome, hoogte: 174 cm. De Pietà van Michelangelo is een beroemd beeldhouwwerk van Michelangelo. De pietà bevindt zich in een kapel aan de rechterkant van het schip van de Sint-Pietersbasiliek in Rome. De afmetingen bedragen 174 cm bij 195 cm. De Franse kardinaal Jean Bilhères de Lagraulas bestelde de Pietà van Michelangelo in 1498, waarschijnlijk voor zijn graftombe in de Sint-Pietersbasiliek. Jacopo Galli, een beschermheer van de kunst, had een bemiddelende rol gespeeld bij de opdracht en de kardinaal verzekerd dat Michelangelo het fraaiste beeld van marmer in het toenmalige Rome zou creëren. In tegenstelling tot in de landen aan de noordkant van de Alpen was het uitbeelden van Maria en Christus als sculpturen in Italië op zijn minst opmerkelijk te noemen. Wellicht werd daarom in het contract precies toegelicht hoe een pietà eruit behoorde te zien. Het moest ‘een in gewaad gehulde maagd Maria voorstellen met de dode Christus in haar armen’. Zeer bijzonder is echter de jeugdigheid van Maria, want in de vroegere beelden werd de moeder Gods als oudere vrouw gepresenteerd. Michelangelo zou hierbij hebben opgemerkt dat de moeder Gods door haar maagdelijkheid en reinheid haar jeugdige verschijning behoudt. Vorm, compositie en inhoud Het beeld geeft het moment weer waarop Christus van het kruis gehaald is en op de schoot van Maria ligt. Maria’s rechterhand omsluit krachtig het bovenlichaam, terwijl haar linkerhand het lichaam als het ware presenteert aan de toeschouwer en hem oproept tot verering. Daarbij houdt zij haar ogen terneergeslagen, wat een directe dialoog met de gelovige onmogelijk maakt. Een moeilijk aspect in het beeld, namelijk het verbinden van de rechtop zittende Maria en de dwars uitgestrekte zoon tot een besloten groep, heeft Michelangelo meesterlijk opgelost: het lichaam van Christus wordt nagenoeg geheel binnen de omtrek van de Maria-figuur opgenomen. Op deze manier bereikte de kunstenaar niet alleen een elegante compositie, maar benadrukt hij ook nog eens de innige verbondenheid van moeder en zoon. Daarnaast dragen de zichtbare tegenstellingen bij aan een bijzondere uitstraling van de sculptuur: de handen van Maria houden vast en laten op hetzelfde moment ook weer los in het presenteren van de dode. Het nagenoeg naakte, fraai belijnde lichaam van Christus is ingebed in het in zware plooien gedrapeerde gewaad van Maria. Maria’s lichaam straalt sterke verbondenheid met de aarde uit, terwijl de Verlosser slechts met het puntje van een voet de grond raakt. Trivia * De belangrijke positie die de Pietà voor Michelangelo zelf vertegenwoordigde, wordt geïllustreerd door het feit dat dit het enige door hem gesigneerde werk is. Het verhaal gaat dat hij het beeld pas signeerde, nadat hij had gemerkt dat er geruzie ontstond over wie het beeld gemaakt zou hebben. Omdat hij het zo vervelend vond, heeft hij voor het eerst en het laatst zijn werk gesigneerd. Michelangelo beitelde zijn handtekening op het lint dat Maria’s gewaad bijeenhoudt. * Aan het beeld is al meerdere malen schade toegebracht, vooral in 1972 toen het door de geoloog Laszlo Toth met een hamer werd verwoest. Deze geestelijk gestoorde man riep uit dat hij Jezus Christus was, opgestaan uit de dood. De sculptuur wordt nu door middel van een glazen plaat tegen aanslagen beschermd. De Italiaanse zender Rai Tre maakte een documentaire over de restauratie van het beeld, waarnaast ook beelden zijn opgenomen van de aanslag en de reactie van de toenmalige paus Paulus VI. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-VpXvi0dOU Rai Tre documentaire (Engels ondertiteld) over restauratie van de Pietà] * Sommigen zien in het beeld het oude mythische thema weerspiegeld van 'de dood van de goddelijke koning' * (1890—1922), The Golden Bough, onder meer in Penguin Books: "the killing of the divine king"; Nederlandse vertaling (selectie): De gouden tak. De godin Isis werd in het Oude Egypte afgebeeld met haar gestorven en herboren zoon-echtgenoot op schoot. Dit thema gaat ook terug op de mythen van het 'sterven van het graan om daarna herboren te worden', zoals Osiris en Horus. * Hoewel het beeld in de Sint-Pietersbasiliek met afstand het meest bekende exemplaar is, maakte Michelangelo nog drie andere beelden met hetzelfde onderwerp, waarvan een te zien is in Milaan en twee exemplaren in Florence. * Volgens de memoires van de joodse kunsthandelaar Daniel Wildenstein was paus Paulus VI in 1978 van plan het beeld te verkopen om zo geld te genereren voor liefdadigheid. Uit de Italiaanse versie van het boek werden op verzoek van het Vaticaan de pagina’s verwijderd waaruit deze voorgenomen verkoop bleek.[http://www.katholieknederland.nl/actualiteit/2002/detail_objectID578780_FJaar2002.html Katholieknederland.nl] Referentie Categorie:Beeld van Michelangelo Categorie:Religieuze kunst Categorie:Sint-Pietersbasiliek ar:تمثال بيتتا ca:Pietat (Miquel Àngel) cs:Pieta (Michelangelo) el:Πιετά του Μιχαήλ Άγγελου en:Pietà (Michelangelo) es:Piedad del Vaticano fi:Pietà (Michelangelo) fr:La Pietà (Michel-Ange) he:פייטה (מיכלאנג'לו) hr:Pietà (Michelangelo) hu:Pietà (Szent Péter-bazilika) id:Patung Pieta it:Pietà vaticana ja:ピエタ (ミケランジェロ) la:Pietas (Michael Angelus) mk:Пиета ml:പ്യേത്താ (മൈക്കെലാഞ്ജലോ) no:Pietà (Michelangelo) pl:Pietà watykańska pt:Pietà ro:Pietà (sculptura) ru:Пьета (Микеланджело) simple:Pieta (Michelangelo) th:ปีเอต้า#มิเกลันเจโล บูโอนาร์โรตี